Display devices are electronic systems used to display images, such as still images and video images. The content of the images can range from text to graphics to live video, for example. In some cases, the images may be coupled with audio information. Television and computer terminals are two applications for display devices.
Generally, display devices can operate to display two dimensional images on a screen. The screen may be supported by a housing, which protects electronic components that operate to render images on the screen.
The electronic components that serve to render images generally cooperate to receive a signal that contains information to be displayed on the screen. In some systems, the image processing circuitry processes the received signal to produce enough signals to control each display pixel (or small portions of the display screen) to render the image. In various systems, the signal processing circuitry may be analog, digital, or a combination thereof.
The signal processing circuitry may require a number of voltages, each within prescribed voltage ranges, in order to perform reliable signal processing operations that render images on the screen of the display device.